Dark Like Chocolate
by dariachenowith
Summary: "I know a lot of things about you," I confided, letting my smile become more alluring. "I know where you work. Where you live. And I know tonight's the night all your dreams come true." - AU/Vamp, E/B, OOC, deliciously dark lemon. My Smut Mondays o/s


**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns. **

**This o/s was written for and first posted at 's Smut Mondays! Thanks to the lovely ladies for having me!**

**A sincere thank you also to my beta Erika (cravingtwilight) for making this pretty, and to C, L and A for offering their honest opinion and making me laugh.  
**

* * *

I watched him exit the building across the street exactly ten minutes after his shift ended. I knew he was late because he always stopped with the night nurse to exchange a few words. I knew because that was how we had met. Met meaning him walking by while I had to fight the all-consuming urge to launch myself at him and -

Forcing my mind to stop bringing up the vivid images, I took a final sip of my white wine before I got up, not tasting it over the venom pooling in my mouth. A gust of wind brought over his scent, and I forced my muscles to lock to keep me in place for a moment. My lids fluttered close as the heavy aroma filled my nose, then my lungs, making my whole body tingle.

I had been waiting for this moment for months. Thinking about it day in, day out. He had become the center of my thoughts, my obsession. I hadn't even spoken a word to him, but still it was as if I knew every single detail of his life.

We had 'met' on accident, pure coincidence, truly, but I guess a less jaded woman would have called it fate. It had been on my monthly trip to the hospital's blood bank, to exchange some neatly folded dollar bills for some bags of A positive. Maria, the aforementioned night nurse, knew she was doing something wrong, but being able to feed her three kids and maybe even send them to community college despite being a single mom alleviated her bad conscience every time. Didn't need to be a mind reader to know that.

I usually dropped by at three in the morning, but one night I was running late – and passed by the most delectable buffet on legs ever. It was pure luck – and the fact that I always sated my thirst on a few unlucky stray dogs before I dropped by the hospital - that kept me from devouring him on the spot. And probably drain him dry, too.

Ever since then I was obsessed with him. And in a few hours I would leave the city, never to return if I could help it. Literally my last chance. I fully intended to make it count.

Lost in my musing I had let him slip away – not that I couldn't track him by his scent, but I had planned this, and didn't intend to deviate so soon already. Within the blink of an eye I had crossed the street, waiting for him when he turned the corner.

Bright green eyes widened when he nearly ran into me, his breath leaving him in a loud gasp as he forced himself to stop in his track. His pulse sped up as adrenaline surged through his body, changing his scent slightly – but even when he calmed again as his brain registered that it was only a slight woman instead of a hulking street thug blocking his path, the loud thrumming of his heart remained elevated.

Most promising.

"Hello Edward," I purred, not having to work hard to let my voice come out as a husky whisper.

"You know my name?" he stated the obvious, then swallowed. For some reason, the movement of his Adam's apple drew my gaze to his throat. It was hard to look back up to his eyes, but after a few seconds I managed.

"I know a lot of things about you," I confided, letting my smile become more alluring. "I know where you work. Where you live. That you became a paramedic because you want to help people but couldn't afford med school. And I know tonight's the night all your dreams come true."

His heartbeat picked up at my words, then spiked when I extended my hand and ran a finger along the hint of stubble at his jaw.

"What -" he started, then swallowed convulsively. When he went on, his voice was steadier. "What do you want from me?"

There were many answers I could have given, but only one that left my lips.

"I want nothing from you. I just want you."

With his striking good looks I would have guessed he was used to women throwing themselves at him, but the way his eyes widened again he seemed genuinely surprised by my statement. For a moment I even thought he was about to bolt, but then his eyes darkened, the scent coming off him turning more musky with his arousal.

"I've seen you. In the hospital. And at the coffee shop across the street."

I was surprised that he had picked up on my apparently not so subtle stalking, but he didn't seem disturbed by my recent habit of becoming his shadow.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And I've been…" he trailed off, then licked his lips while his eyes flitted from my face for a moment. "I've been dreaming about you."

I felt a lopsided smile tug on the corner of my mouth.

"What kind of dreams?"

"The ones I hated waking up from," he offered, his eyes now finding mine again, the intensity of his gaze sending a pleasant shiver down my back.

"I think you should tell me more about those dreams. Maybe in your bedroom?"

He cleared his throat noisily, and the rapid thump-thump of his heart called to me like the sweetest music ever played. I was sure I had already won when he looked away, uncertainty shining from his eyes.

"I don't normally do something like this. We shouldn't - I mean ..."

"Neither do I," I replied coolly, then took the sting from my words with a throaty laugh. "But if you don't want to…."

"Trust me, I want to. Whatever you want to do with me."

Now that sounded promising. Letting my lips curve into the most flirtatious smile I could muster, I turned around, then winked over my shoulder back at him as I started walking into the night.

"Then let's see if I can live up to your dreams."

Minutes later we were at the door of his apartment. As I knew it was small, barely furnished except for the table in his kitchen and the bed in the other room. He stopped in the connecting hallway for a moment, licking his lips as he tried to decide whether he should offer me something to drink, but I kept walking, ignoring the kitchen completely.

The white sheets, stark and bright in the moonlight streaming in through the window, were oddly poetic. As I turned to face him, I wished for a moment that I was still human, not tormented with perfect night vision that refused to let the shadows leech the color from his hair and eyes. It would have been so much better in black and white.

The only comfort I could find within me was that at least his blood would be just as red.

I could taste his anxiety palpable on the back of my tongue as I inhaled, and that was one thing I couldn't have tonight. Taking initiative I reached up to run my fingers through his unruly hair, then drew his head down so I could kiss him. No soft, tentative brush but barely contained need. His lips parted easily as I pushed my tongue into his mouth, tasting the delicious flavor that was him while his scent wrapped itself around me like a blanket. A few moments passed in which I was the only one moving any part of my body as I explored his mouth, but then his tongue rubbed against mine as his hands grabbed my hips, pulling me close.

Letting my fingers drift from his hair down to his shoulders, then over his torso I quickly found my way inside his garments, pushing them off his body without ever breaking contact. He let me, seeming lost in our kiss, until my hands met bare skin, so hot and soft to the touch. I felt him shiver but didn't give him the chance to contemplate why my fingers felt cool to him. Instead I yanked down the pants of his uniform, feeling the material rip in the process before I gave him a light shove that made him stumble towards the bed.

I stopped where I was standing for a moment, taking him in as he lay sprawled on the sheets, clad in his shirt and boxers, his bronzed skin a stark contrast to the white surrounding him. His eyes were heavy but opened wide as I stalked over to him, then put one foot up onto the mattress right between his thighs. My eyes never left his face as I bent forward to unzip my boot, then did the same to the other one. Straightening, I let my jacket slide off my shoulders, before I turned and grabbed the hem of my black dress. The sound of his breath catching was most satisfying as I pulled the garment up and over my head, leaving it discarded with my other clothes.

Sheets rustled as he sat up, and now it was my turn to shiver when I felt his warm hands circle my waist, his lips hot over my spine. For a while I let him fare as he explored my lower back, a throaty laugh leaving my lips when he stopped teasing me and opened the clasp of my bra. I quickly shed the soft lace, then pivoted in his light grasp, gazing down at where he sat before me, his eyes looking at me with barely contained hunger.

I knew I was moving too fast when I pushed him back onto the bed but he didn't seem to notice, or just didn't care. Along the way he had lost his shirt and I made short process of his boxers, stopping for a moment to take in his nearly fully erect cock. A smug smile was on his face when I looked up again, but it quickly disappeared when I slid my lips down over his head while I wrapped my hand around his shaft.

He moaned softly when I sucked him deeper into my mouth, oblivious of just how much restraint it cost me not to let my teeth scrape against the satiny skin. Swallowing the venom pooling under my tongue I bobbed my head up and down a few times, feeling his cock harden further. When I moved my hand to his thigh and took his whole length into my mouth I was rewarded with a louder groan. The motion got my nose pressed precariously close to his femoral artery, and for a moment I was nearly lost in blood lust, more venom seeping into my saliva.

I quickly reared my head back and stroked his cock with my hand, trying but failing to resist temptation. I told myself that it was just a chaste kiss, an innocent lick, but as I kept stroking him closer and closer to his orgasm, the blood rushing just underneath his skin sang to me. And he obviously didn't find me sucking and licking on the soft skin of his thigh strange, nor did he protest me working him with my hand rather than my mouth.

A louder moan breathed through the room, and I realized that he was close, closer than I had thought. It was hard to drag my gaze away from his thigh to look up at his face, but the way his eyes were closed and his forehead creased in the throes of passion was definitely worth it. As if he had felt my gaze his eyes flew open, unfocused at first but then finding mine, and I was glad that he was watching me now.

Abandoning one lure for another, I slid his cock back into my mouth, kissing and sucking at his cock while my hand kept up the steady rhythm from before. He didn't last much longer and came hard, the salty tang of his semen almost instantly drowned out by the taste of the venom. And just when I let him slide out between my lips I felt one of my eye teeth snag on skin, leaving a droplet of blood on my tongue.

A shiver ran through my body, and it took all of my strength to keep my instincts in check. Not yet, I told the hungry beast lurking in the depths of my soul. Not yet.

Oblivious of the real reason why my tongue kept running over my lips he sagged onto the bed, his tensed muscles relaxing. As before I took my time, crawling up his body with slow, deliberate movements. I could feel his gaze roaming over my curves, but when my eyes were level with his the vibrant green was locked with my light golden brown.

I smiled hungrily down at him, rewarded with a lazy grin. His lips readily parted when I leaned down and kissed him. The kiss started out slow but soon turned sloppy and full of need, and I chuckled when I felt his fingers dance along the edge of my panties.

The sound turned into a lust filled moan seconds later as he brought his hand between my spread legs, expertly rubbing me through the soft lace. My lips lost contact with his when I reared my head back, inhaling sharply, as his fingers ran up and down my slit and his mouth fastened around my nipple.

I let him fare for a while, feeling the fire build in me while I did my best to ignore the acid burning down my throat. Soon my whole body was aching for more, my hips grinding down on his hand, while my eyes remained shut to keep from snagging back to the hypnotic beating of his pulse at his neck.

Then he stopped and I felt like complaining, but the sensation of my panties ripping under his fingers rooted me on the spot. His hands were hot on my suddenly bare skin, and then he was scooting down the bed until his lips ran along the same trails his fingers had taken just moments before. I let him spread my legs further with his hands running up and down my thighs, and a loud moan left me when his tongue lazily circled my clit.

Suddenly tired of remaining on my hands and knees I pushed myself off the bed until I was kneeling above his head, my eyes meeting his for a moment. His hands left my thighs and roamed upwards to my breasts while idle licking became animated sucking, pushing one kind of hunger away while the other spread unfamiliar heat through my body.

Too soon I felt the inevitable tightening low on my stomach, and before he could send me over the edge I scooted away from him, leaving him lying at the lower end of the bed while I crouched near the headboard. A look of confusion appeared on his face, but only until he craned his neck and saw me beckoning him closer with a crooked finger.

"I want to come on your cock, not on your tongue, talented as it might be."

He flipped onto his stomach almost immediately, then followed me on all fours, the muscles in his arms and shoulders rippling as he tensed the closer he came. I scooted further back, pretending to be his prey as he was stalking me, the irony of the situation painting a lopsided grin onto my lips. He took it for an invitation, and when my shoulders hit the headboard, he was already leaning over me.

His lips tasted of me when they hungrily reclaimed my mouth, and I let him press me deeper into the pillows. His hands ran up and down my spread thighs before he grabbed my hips and pulled me further down onto the bed, his cock hard and ready.

I held an unnecessary breath in my lungs when I felt his fingers spread my lips, then sighed when he pushed into me in one powerful motion. Delightful shivers raced through my body when he withdrew, then thrust into me again, just a little deeper. His hands angled my hips up further, and the next time he pushed into me I met him halfway, the friction intense and wonderful.

He tried to kiss me again but I turned my head to the side, and he instead moaned into my ear. I closed my eyes and just relished the sensation of his warm body driving into mine, making me feel alive and wanted. Then he shifted again, the motion inadvertently bringing my face right against the side of his neck - and I let my resistance break.

Skin parted easily under my razor sharp teeth as I clamped them down around the pulsing vein in his neck, hot sweetness filling my mouth. He gasped and tensed, but my arms suddenly locked around his shoulders kept me in place, ready when he tried to pull away.

But then he grew still against me, and for a few moments the only movement was that of my throat, swallowing the sweet nectar flowing readily from his neck. Closing my eyes I let the delicious wave of need sweep through me, and he moaned softly when he felt the muscles of my pussy clench around his rock hard cock.

One of my hands moved down his back on its own account, stroking and caressing, and I pressed my hips up against him while my fingers dug into his ass. He shuddered as if he was fighting for control over his own body, the low sound coming from deep inside his chest speaking of his pain and loss. I was sure that on some level he realized what was going on, but he didn't even try to fight it - but instead gave in and let himself go.

Blood spilled down over my face when I gasped at his near violent thrust into me, sending sparks of heat and need through me. Almost instantly my lips sealed around the wound again but the coppery scent so fresh and close nearly drove me insane - just as he drove into me.

My hold on him changed as my body responded to his, no longer keeping him in place but molding against him, sliding until we were moving as one. His breath was loud and harsh in my ears as he neared his climax, his heart pumping his blood faster and faster into my willing mouth.

His hands were suddenly wrapped around my body, and I was ready to latch further onto him, but instead of trying to push me away he pulled me closer, his face buried against my neck. He cried out as he climaxed, the sound so full of need and abandon that it dragged me right into my own orgasm, letting my body explode.

Strength left him when he was spent, but the weight of his body couldn't suffocate me since I didn't need to breathe. His ragged panting slowed just as the gushing river of sweetness died down to a trickle, and I found myself stroking my fingers through his hair in an unfamiliarly tender motion.

When no more blood flowed readily from his vein I shifted a little until his head lay on my chest, his shallow breaths sending goose bumps all over my body. The motion also let his cock slip out of me, and I immediately mourned the loss.

A feeling of melancholy spread inside of me as I remained laying there, my mind otherwise blissfully satisfied and calm. Eventually I shifted my gaze down, meeting his expressive green eyes, the light slowly dying in them as I felt him slip away. Something in my chest clenched, and I figured that if my heart were still beating, it would have broken then.

There was no reproach in his eyes, none of the "Why me?" that had consumed the last minutes of my mortal life. The way he was gazing at me was so close to utter adoration that I had to look away, and after a moment I shoved him off my body, coming to my feet before he had fully flopped onto his back. I suddenly couldn't bare the look in his eyes anymore and quickly dressed, ignoring my ruined panties on the bed.

"Don't… go."

I froze as I heard his words, then tried to ignore him as I zipped up my left boot.

"Please. Stay… with me."

I swallowed hard, the taste of his blood still overpowering the burn of the venom I knew would return in a few scant hours, always there, always searing the back of my throat. His voice grated along my spine and made me want to flee, but when I turned around slowly, my eyes returned to his, and I just couldn't go. I couldn't leave him like this.

A slow smile spread on his face when I sat down next to him, my fingers gently cradling his face. Now it was my skin that was warm to the touch while his was clammy and cold, and his face looked ashen while my hand had a rosy tinge to it. I searched his eyes but still found no fear in them, no accusation, and I lost myself in them.

His breathing slowed, grew haphazard as his body started to struggle for every new inhale. His fingers wrapped themselves around my wrist, but instead of tightening, they moved down until they were interlaced with my own. I stared down at our joined hands, then back into his face. I could see that he was close, but he was fighting to stay focused on me. Why, I couldn't understand.

"One… last -" he tried to speak, but then all the air was gone from his lungs, his body too weak to take another breath. Panic shot through his eyes until I leaned closer, brushing my lips against his to grant him that last wish. Only that I lingered instead of drawing away, sadness clouding my mind. I didn't know where he still found the energy but he deepened the kiss, his tongue snaking between my lips and rubbing against mine.

I would never know if it was accident or fate that let me cut my own tongue on my teeth, but I didn't pull away when I felt my mouth fill with a mixture of my blood and saliva – and neither did he. Closing my eyes I deepened the kiss further, then deliberately bit down harder on my tongue to let the blood flow more freely.

For a moment I thought it was too late as I felt his body grow utterly still - but then he shuddered as his throat started working convulsively, taking what I had to give while our lips never stopped moving against each other.

I felt his body grow cold as he died, but he never fully stilled. The shudders grew more violent and eventually I had to break the kiss, but a look at his eyes told me it was enough.

I stayed with him, never moving, our fingers remaining entwined the whole time. He didn't make a sound but I knew what he was going through - excruciating pain, flames that consumed his body and would never quite stop burning, ever.

While I stayed with him my mind wandered, considering the consequences of my action. I would have to explain to him how we vampires could fit into society without becoming slaves to our hunger. But it was hard ignore the benefits living with a new vampire would bring, a creature driven by need and hunger – both not necessarily only sated with blood. I grew wet at those thoughts and sighed exasperatedly, willing the hours of my wait to pass more quickly.

The sun rose on the third morning, again painting the room first orange, then yellow, a myriad of lights dancing across the bare walls as the rays reflected off my skin. Only this morning it was brighter, not one body shimmering, but two.

Red eyes, the exact shade of my own now, fluttered open just as I felt his fingers squeeze mine a little more strongly. His other hand reached up, brushing hair off my face as I turned to look at him, uncertain of what to expect. I had been so angry when I woke up, angry and disappointed. But when I looked into his eyes the only thing I saw there was… lust.

_Most promising._

_

* * *

_**Hope you have a great start into this week!**

**For all who were wondering - yes, I flounced twitter, if you still haven't found my new account and want to chat with me, just ask!**

**Also, I will soon post my FGB (new moon) story, before I get down and dirty with Suit Guy POV from BMBM for FGBEclipse. If you want to join our team, please email us at teamBMBM(at)gmail(dot)com for infos! **

**ABD and a new story are up next on my to-do list, but life is crazy - crazy good but still crazy, so please be patient!  
**


End file.
